The typical laminating manufacturing employs an in-line process wherein the core material and the laminate are brought together with the necessary coating equipment for application of adhesives, the necessary protective equipment exhausting solvents and drying ovens and the like. A description of such a typical in-line system is contained in the March, 1976 issue of "Wood and Wood Products" beginning at page 98.
The use of high viscosity hot melt adhesives in edge banding is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,823. The superior qualities of such high viscosity hot melts, those of a viscosity of 60,000 to 90,000 centipoises at about 200.degree. C. (375.degree.-400.degree. F.) as measured by a Brookfield machine, are well known in the edge banding art, but have not been successfully applied to surface laminating of panels of 30" to 4' wide.
Only one machine is known to applicant for attempting the hot melt adhesive application to surface materials, this being a machine made in Italy under the name of Salgo, which incorporates a heating and roller application of hot melt adhesive to the laminate. This machine has not been successful in practical operation.